Ellen Reid
Ellen Reid is one of two playable characters, the other being Keats. Ellen is introduced to the Netherworld by a Half Life named Scarecrow. In the realms of the Netherworld, Ellen can wear several different costumes and cloaks and can acquire a unique set of folks to aid her. Appearance & Personality Ellen is 159cm (about 5'2½") tall and weighs 45kg (about 99lbs).FolksSoul -Ushinawareta Densho- The Complete Guide Book Play Style Story 17 Years Ago 17 Years ago, Ellen was a little girl named Cecilia. Most of the villagers loved her, but she was very lonely. Her mother, Ingrid was usually out at work, so she had nobody to play with. The little time Cecilia spent with her mother involved being told faery tales about the Netherworld, a world where the living could meet the dead. One day, a sickly boy named Herve moved into the village with his parents. Cecilia and him quickly bonded over their love of the occult, and they became close friends. With his new friend keeping him active, Herve's condition slowly grew better. However, Cecilia and him discovered that he only had a year left to live while snooping around in Dr. Lester's study. Desperate to save him, Cecilia turned to the Faerys her mother had told her about. Harriet explained that if she prayed to the faeries for seven nights and seven days, a dolmen in the Henge would open on the night of Samhain. Cecilia completed the ritual. Livane was waiting for her under the Henge. She told Cecila that if she gave blood, Herve would be saved. Herve found her and called Dr. Lester for help. She was bleeding to death. Herve donated his blood to save her, dying in the process. The ensuing tragedy tore apart the village. Several people died trying to ask Cecilia what she had done. With rumors of her being cursed circulating, Cecilia's mother, Ingrid, was forced to put her up for adoption under the name Ellen. Present Day Prior to the game, Ellen grew up in an orphanage because her parents died when she was still a young girl. However, she had recently received a letter from her mother, which came from Doolin. In hopes to find her mother, Ellen ventures to the village. Prologue 22-year-old Ellen arrives in the Village of Doolin. She encounters a woman who she thought was her mother on the Cliff of Sidhe. However, she, as well as Keats, realize that this woman has died before falling off of the cliff. Believing that it is her mother, Ellen goes down to the shore in search of her. It isn't too long before she passes out. When she comes to, Ellen is upset that her mother wasn't to be found. However, a cackling voice beckons her to come to the pub, if she wanted to find her mother. Determined once more, she goes to the pub is surprised to see it open for business, serving spirits. After speaking with the residents of the pub, Ellen is informed that her guide awaits her outside the pub. There she meets the Scarecrow, whom instructs her to the Hedge, a place where Ellen will be able to enter the Netherworld using a cloak. -add more- Trivia *Ellen's voice actor is Lisa Hogg. *Ellen's full name is Ellen Reid; this is revealed in how it was revealed here. *Before she came to Doolin, Ellen lived at 48B St. John's Street in Dublin. Etymology *''Ellen'' is of Greek origin, and the meaning of it is "sun ray" or "shining light". It is also a form of Helen. *''Reid'' is a surname of Scottish and Irish origin, and is the 90th most common surname in the UK. It is derived from the Old English word "read", meaning "red". Folklore conceptart Ovqd5.jpg 8920_4.jpg|Ellen's starter outfit. References Category:Characters